Infernal Darkness
by Killercloud
Summary: Naruto meets a mysterious Ninja that ends up starting him off on his Ninja Career, will this ninja, be a boon, or hinderance? takes place mainly after Sasuke's leaving of Konoha, slightly AU, NaruSaku. Please Reveiw.
1. Prologue: Get up! Get Ready! Go!

_**Naruto: Infernal Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Prologue: Get up, get ready, GO!**_

-Six years before the beginning of the anime-

Naruto ran as quietly as he could through the forests outside of Konoha, he was alone now, not that was a difference, he'd always been alone. He wasn't wearing his orange jumpsuit; he was wearing a white tee-shirt and black jeans, crying his eyes out. Though he kept running, what he didn't know was he was running into the Nara lands, which were booby trapped to keep them safe Naruto oblivious to this danger kept on running blind to the trip wire in front of him until he literally tripped over it, causing dozens of kunai daggers to spring from every possible direction. Naruto clenched up in preparation for the pain from the blades, which never came.

When he finally looked up he saw a tall man wearing all black including a trench coat was standing over him, as dozens of kunai fell to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened, this man just risked himself for him. Naruto hadn't ever seen such kindness in his lifetime. The man then turned to him, revealing cold, distant red eyes and a pale white face with black hair lining it, Naruto trembled as he thought _this guy is scary!_

"Hello there little one, you seem to have gotten lost." Then the man passed looking the boy over he smiled, causing his entire face to look kinder "Good you are unharmed…that trap was quite dangerous." His voice was smooth and friendly. Naruto stood up and realized how tall this man was, but he couldn't even see five feet past him in any direction. "Why are you all the way out here? It will be dark soon."

"N-No one wants me back there! No one! I'm all alone and I don't even know why!" The man looked down at Naruto and said nothing, his eyes were blank _this poor child, he has seen much for one his age._

"What is your name young one." It wasn't a question but more of a command that made Naruto twitch involuntarily

"Uzi-Uzimaki N-Naruto." The man's eyes widened and then he nearly laughed _The Kyuubi's container? This small boy…no wonder_

"Naruto-kun…I can understand…what are you going to do now?" The boy paused, he hadn't thought of that part yet, he never considered what to do now. "Have you ever considered becoming…a Ninja?" the boy looked at the man again and this time noticed the headband wrapped around his neck, but it was blank. "I bet if you were a strong ninja, those that harm you now…would come to respect you…, but you'd need to be a very powerful ninja to do that."

Naruto thought about what he was saying before coming to a conclusion "You…mean like the Hokage!?" the man raised his hands to calm the boy down he had meant a Jounin or maybe an ANBU leader.

"N-Naruto…"

"Yeah! I could be like the old man! Then everyone would look up to me!" the man looked down at the boy and saw the hope and passion in his eyes, and said nothing but he smiled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun you could one day become Hokage, but for that you must be strong, train everyday and most of all believe in yourself." Then he paused, he thought this mission was an impossible one, but this boy…the fourth had to believe in him somewhat "the rest will come naturally, now Naruto I am going to give you a super secret S-class mission! The first and only I will ever give you."

Naruto looked and the man and nodded smiling "Become strong and become Hokage…that is your mission…remember that." Naruto smiled and saluted the man which made him chuckle slightly. But he'd need something to wear that was a little more…durable.

"For that I will give you a special outfit, it may not yet fit, but it will. One day." Then he reached into a back pack Naruto hadn't noticed before, and pulled out an orange jumpsuit. "It is light, and has some light protective capabilities…use it well Naruto-kun." With that the mysterious man stood straight and began to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name? You never told me it." The man didn't turn and continued, causing Naruto to frown until he heard "Sarbura Nex."

"Bye, Sarbura-Sensei! I hope we meet again soon!" Naruto smiled as the man disappeared into the shadows, and Naruto threw on the over sized jumpsuit and smiled, but frowned when he noticed some rubbing against his arm, it was a photograph of three people. One with long black hair smiling, wearing a larger orange jumpsuit than this one, a female with blue-green hair holding onto his arm, with another male standing to the side, brown hair and cold eyes; they all had Konoha head bands in visible sight. Naruto's eyes widened and at that moment decided to return this when he saw his friend again.

Naruto removed the large clothing and smiled before begin his run back home, twilight had begun to set in. Naruto couldn't be happier because he knew in his heart, one day he'd be Hokage.

-Omake-

A Nara-clan caretaker came to the site later that night and saw all the kunai but no blood or beast and sweat dropped _no one needs to know about this…I'll just reload my trap and…_ but once he turned he nearly died of fright from what he saw, the worst possible thing he could have imagine happened…Shikamaru's mother was standing behind him, and she wasn't smiling…


	2. A Ninja?

_**Naruto: Infernal Darkness**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Chapter One: A Ninja?**_

_**A/n I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, it was because of you that I felt inspired to work on this story and work as hard as I did. I hope you like this chapter as well! **_

Six weeks had past since his meeting with the mysterious Sarbura and Naruto has been having one problem after another since. First, when he returned his landlord had tried to make him leave saying he had 'abandoned' his home. Then when he tried to get basic ninja supplies, he was kicked out of the stores before he could even ask about it. Naruto was determined to become a ninja, but it wasn't an easy mission, and he thinks he now understands what Sarbura had meant by 'S-class' mission.

Naruto was sitting in his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen. He was eating silently, nursing bruises and his back and arms, most of the shopkeepers that might have had what he thought was ninja supplies either told him get lost, or skipped that and just made him get lost. A female ninja walked into the ramen shop and sat down, and ordered before looking over at Naruto, who was eating furiously.

"You'd better slow down, trust me…ramen stuck half way down is hard to deal with." Naruto looked over at her, she was about ten years older than he was, but despite the comment he could tell, she was in pain for some reason. He nodded and stopped eating for second; his eyes were locked on this person. He felt, deep down something was wrong something rather unique for someone his age.

"Are you alright, lady?" the Female ninja looked over at him, as her ramen arrived and she didn't even notice.

"I-I'm…fine, why?" She asked him as he slurped up the rest of his ramen, and smiled before looking back at her.

"I can tell I know that face; I've seen it a lot in my life." The female ninja's eyes widened slightly as she looked over him finally realizing who he was.

"I see...and you think you can help?" Naruto shook his head and then smiled

"Nah, only you can really make yourself feel better, no matter what happens or what people say…it's only when you believe that they are right that you really need help." Then he paid for his ramen with a part of his allowance for the month "I am Uzimaki Naruto…and I will become Hokage!" he shouted with a determined voice, smiling childishly.

The female ninja smiled slightly before saying "Naruto-kun huh…I am Mitarashi Anko, and thanks but really I'm fine." She wasn't going to burden this kid with her problem and he shrugged before looking back at her headband.

"You're a ninja…hmm…" Naruto frowned before suddenly running off leaving Anko wonder what that was about before starting in on her ramen.

Naruto ran with abandon towards the only person that could help him with his problem, even though he was usually busy, but tried to make time for him. As he reached the Hokage Tower, he stopped running like crazy and started walking. Once a ninja that didn't like him like most people started beating him, pretty badly around the tower so he made sure to try not to alert everyone he was here. Once he reached the door, he slowly opened it only to hear from within "Come on in! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto slowly opened the door before walking in and saying "Hokage-sama, I need to talk to you about something important." This was before Naruto started calling the Hokage 'old man' and he was always a little timid around him, being afraid that one day this kind old man could turn out to be like another angry villager.

"Yes?" he looked over the boy quizzically "What is it Naruto?"

"I want to become a ninja." The Hokage nodded he had a feeling this would happen one day.

"What made you decide this Naruto-kun?" The Third Hokage noticed a bright smile cross the boy's face

"My new friend, Sarbura-sama." The Hokage nodded three times before he stopped and looked over at Naruto. _Sarbura? Sarbura Nex? But…he's dead…years ago…and so is…'she'_

"I see…so why did you come here Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked him "You should be training for the academy, next year."

"Well…all the shopkeepers keep on kicking me out before I can get my supplies so I can train." The Hokage frowned before writing something and handing it to Naruto.

"Show this to them and they will let you buy your supplies Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at it and nodded 'By order of the Hokage, Uzimaki Naruto, the possessor of this mandate is allowed to buy ninja tools and gear from this store.' He smiled and looked up at him "Naruto-kun, take this too you'll need it…and if they try to sell it to you for more than the base price tell them that price scalping is illegal." He said as he handed him a roll of money.

"Thank you Hokage-dono!" he said before he ran out of the door and the Tower, and the Third smiled and chuckled at his departure before becoming more serious _Sarbura…_

-Three Days Later…-

Naruto smiled as he walked around the forest within Konoha, he had new clothes on that were designed to have the extra pockets that a future ninja like him would need. It was orange like the jumpsuit Sarbura had given him, but was the exact same thing. it was a really a pretty forest but he noticed a pair of dark hair people in front of him and ducked into the bushes as they walked by one was wearing a ninja headband and was carrying a smaller boy on his back. He could see the younger boy symbol on his back "Looks like a fan…"

He frowned before continuing deeper into the woods, when he heard someone crying. He looked around and noticed a long pink haired girl crying alone in a flower patch. She was wearing a flower-covered dress and a hat on her head "Um…hi, are you alright?" Naruto asked as the girl peeked up at him before wiping her eyes.

"I'm all alone, no one likes me." She said with a sniff, and Naruto looked at her strangely

"Why would you say that?" she looked at him and removed her hat showing him her larger forehead but he just blinked "Um…what are you showing me?" She blinked up at him.

"You can't tell?" Naruto nodded and she smiled "You're lying…" she said it quietly but Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Let's go! We can play together right?" she looked over at Naruto and nodded smiling

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uzimaki Naruto! Come on Sakura-san." She smiled and stood up following Naruto until they ended up at a currently unused training area.

"Um…why are we here, Naruto-san?" she asked confused as to why they came to a ninja training area, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head before looking over to her sheepishly.

"I guess I got lost…" he chuckled slightly before laughing and Sakura sighed slightly before laughing with him. After a few moments, Naruto stopped and said, "Well we can play here! Hrm…" then Naruto hit his fist into his palm. "We can play ninja!" Sakura frowned slightly at the proposition before she nodded.

"Okay Naruto-san…what do we do?"

-Later-

Naruto was leaning against a tree, as Sakura sneaked up behind him, a wooden stick in hand, as she whispered to Naruto "I came here to save you from the evil ninja, Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded over at the thin air a few feet away "the guards are close we need to be quiet." Then Sakura nodded making a slight cutting motion near Naruto's abdomen before they ran off the way Sakura had come and once they reached the clearing, again they were laughing and smiling together.

"Naruto-san, That was…!" she was cut off by Naruto suddenly shouting out in pain, as a rock bounced off his ear, as a masked Chunin with black hair, leapt out from behind Naruto, A kunai in hand. He glared before walking towards Naruto

"N-Now, I'll get rid of you!" he hissed, the kunai was raised to strike Naruto, but before he could bring it down Sakura pushed the man back slightly.

"Don't hurt Naruto-kun! He's my friend! What did he ever do to you?" she screamed at the man who merely glared at her before raising the kunai at her, preparing to bring the blade down on her "Do you think I care! He ruined my life!"

Naruto just stared at Sakura, she was the first person to have ever defended him from someone trying to hurt him, and he felt a tear roll down off one of his cheeks. Then as quickly as Naruto's small frame could move, he slid in front of Sakura taking the blow the man was going to give to her, blood sprayed out of his left shoulder and his eyes narrowed "don't you dare…hurt Sakura-Chan!" then with all the strength he could produce he punched the man, who merely scoffed at the blow.

"Okay, fine now you can both…die!" he said as he leapt back and started making hands signs, Naruto's eyes widened in fear before he spun around and hugged Sakura protectively, and he could feel her shaking. He bit his lip, hoping he could protect Sakura. Then he heard a voice say "Earth Style, Binding earth technique!"

When Naruto didn't feel anything he looked over to see the enemy ninja stuck in a bunch of rocks unable to move.

Then an old man walked out from the shadows wearing the official robes of Hokage. He wasn't happy looking either. The violent ninja nearly passed out when he saw the Hokage, as several ANBU appeared to take the man away with a mere gesture. "Well, hello Naruto-kun, Sakura-kun."

After a few moments, Naruto let go of Sakura who smiled slightly before looking around "N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?" then she looked at his cut but it was only slight deeper than a bad papercut. she shook her head slightly before smiling at him. _must have been a softer blow than I thought..._

Moments afterward she looked upwards and noticed that the sun was nearing sunset and her eyes widdened "Oh, I have to go home! N-Naruto-kun I'll see you soon okay! Bye!" she said as she ran off. Naruto smiled before looking at the Hokage who was smiling. "That was a very brave thing you did Naruto."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Then the Hokage shook his head chuckling

"Naruto, if you ever want to be a great ninja, here's my advice…protect your friends. Cherish them, and one day you will be a great ninja…" Naruto smiled and nodded, before hugging the Hokage for a moment "Now, Naruto you still need to train and train hard."

"Okay, I'll get right on it!" he said before running off not giving the Hokage the chance to take a look at his arm, but a pair of red eyes followed Naruto with a smile, however once the Hokage looked where they were they had disappeared.

-Omake-

The shopkeeper frowned as Naruto repeated his question for the eightieth time and he finally shouted "NO! for the last time! Ramen is NOT a Ninja Tool!"

_**A/N Please Review, and have a cookie**_


	3. Chapter 3

Note from the Author:

Note from the Author:

I have started a new version of the Fic, called Infernal Darkness: The Wielder of Three; I did this for three reasons:

This the original fiction's inspiration was lost with the death of my fourth cat, Rusty and I couldn't write for a while, he was after all my lap warmer.

I found the new version to have a bit more of a vib I liked to it

I disregarded making the pairing known for any of my fics and reduced the rating, I was pressured to make more lemons, or any for that matter. In my opinion the story writes itself, if the flow goes to that then it will. So I hope everyone who enjoyed this fic will enjoy the new one. However if you Really wish for this fic to continue please leave a review saying so.


End file.
